the rogue
by buffyangelus1
Summary: Rated for rape, violence, and language. Ryro. Read summary inside.


Author: Christa  
  
Summary: Au for when Rogue gets to the school. She doesn't come with Logan that's the main thing for this. Oh yeah and if you couldn't tell this is for the movie not Evolution!! Oh and Rogue already has the white streaks in her hair, lets just go with the 'she was born with it' instead of getting it from the Magneto's machine. And she has control of her powers.  
  
Rogue was at a bar when a guy walked up to her offering her a drink. She accepted and when she finished she noticed she was a little dizzy. She walked out of the bar holding her head. Someone grabbed her from behind dragging her into the woods. She tried to scream but the persons hand was over her mouth. She thrashed around trying to get loose but it was no use, the person had a tight grip that wasn't letting up anytime soon.  
  
The person turned her around. She noticed it was the man who had given her the drink. She started trying to get away again realizing what was most likely gonna happen. The man slapped her and took her shirt off. She started crying as the man forced her to lay down on the ground. He put a hand up her skirt removing her underwear. She started thrashing around again, trying to scream but it was no use. The man took his pants off and spread her legs apart. She layed there crying as he raped her praying that this was all a nightmare. The man stood up putting his pants back on and walked out of the woods. She sat there for awhile crying before she put all of her clothes back on.  
  
She put a hand up to her lips and when she took it back down there was blood on it. She realized that she probably also had a black eye or at least a bruise. She stood up and started walking which she found wasn't very fun because she was incredibly sore.  
  
After half an hour of walking through the woods she found an opening that led to a mansion. She ran up to the door ignoring her body's protest and rang the doorbell. She heard someone run to the door.  
  
The door opened and she found herself looking at a guy with brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh my God, are you alright?" he asked. She silently shook her head no. He nodded and pulled her inside.  
  
"Bobby, Jubes, get in here, I need your help," he called into a room. "Yeah John," a Guy with brownish blonde hair and blue eyes asked. He saw the girl and gasped. A girl walked in and had the same reaction.  
  
"We need to get her to the professor," the Asian girl said. The two guys nodded their heads in agreement. After five minutes of walking they reached a door. They guy the girl had called John went to knock on the door when a male voice said to come in.  
  
John opened the door and showed the girl to the professor. "What is your name, dear?" he asked. "Rogue," she whispered. "Well Rogue, would you like to explain what happened?" he asked. She looked around at everyone with a scared expression on her face. "Children could you give us a moment?" he asked. They all walked out side.  
  
"Now, could you explain what happened?" he asked again. "I was in a bar resting, cause I ran away from home and had just been dropped off by a truck driver, and a guy offered me a drink. I was thirsty so I said okay. After I finished the drink I started getting dizzy, I thought it was just my exhaustion and the smoke in the room getting to me so I walked outside to get some air. Once I got outside the guy that had gotten me the drink dragged me out to the woods and he. he.," she was now crying. "It's okay Rogue, you don't have to go on," he said. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"Why did you run away, if you don't mind me asking," he said. "I was hanging out with my boyfriend when he kissed me, and I hurt him, I'm a mutant, and my powers emerged when he kissed me," she explained. "If he got hurt when he kissed you, then how did the man do that?" he asked. "I got it under control, I've been hitch hiking around for a couple months and had a lot of time to myself, to work it out," Rogue explained.  
  
"Well, this is a school that I run, a school for gifted children, like yourself," he said. "So this is mutant school?" she asked. "Yes, it is a school for children to learn how to control their powers and have a place to live and be safe," he said. "You may stay here for as long as you like, you will have to take classes with the other students," he said. "That's okay," she said. "Thank you, for letting me stay here and being so nice to me," she said.  
  
"My pleasure, Marie," he said. "How did you know my name?" she asked. "I am a telepath, I can read minds," he said. "Oh, okay," she said. "I will have John show you around and you will be sharing a room with Kitty and Jubilee," he said. "The students are waiting down the hall for you to come out so don't worry about fining them," he smiled. "Thanks again," she said smiling at him.  
  
She left the room and walked down the hall where she saw all the students. "The professor told me to ask you if you could show me around," Rogue said quietly to John. "Sure, whose room are you staying in?" he asked. "Kitty and Jubilee's," she answered. "Cool, do you wanna go to the bathroom clean up a bit?" he asked. "Yeah, after that I think I'm gonna rest, can you show me around later?" she asked. Her entire body was throbbing with pain and she felt like she was gonna cry any minute. "Yeah sure, Jubilee can show you where the room is," he said. "Thanks," she said and followed Jubilee upstairs.  
  
"Did anybody hear what she told to professor?" Kitty asked. "I did," Bobby said. "Well what happened?" John asked. "A guy drugged her drink, took her in the woods behind the mansion and raped her," Bobby said. "Oh my God, the poor thing, no wonder she wants to rest," Kitty said with watery eyes. "I can't believe people can be so evil," John said.  
  
They all nodded their agreement. "I'm gonna go check up on her and Jubes, see how everything's going," Kitty said running up the stairs.  
  
Rogue had been in the shower for an hour trying to wash away what had happened earlier. She felt terrible her body was still sore and she had a bruise on her left cheek along with a cute lip from when the man had slapped her. She yelled at herself for being so stupid. For taking the drink and then on top of that going outside after she got dizzy. She was glad she had found this place. Found a place where everyone was different and she fit in.  
  
She got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She walked out to the hallway walking to her new room. She smelt alcohol coming from one of the rooms which made the memory of what happened earlier surface. She started having flashes of the man hitting her, taking her shirt off, putting his pants back on and just walking off. She sank to the floor her back against the wall, and she started to cry. She heard someone coming up the stairs and tried to stop crying and go to her room. But as hard as she tried she couldn't.  
  
"Are you alright?" she recognized the voice. It was John. When she didn't reply he bent down and took her in his arms. She buried her head in his shoulder and cried even harder. Half an hour later he was still holding her in the hallway. She slowly stopped crying and looked up at him. He touched her lip where the cut was and she flinched.  
  
"It's okay Rogue, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said. "We know what happened to you," he said. She closed her eyes and looked away. "We're all here for you, me, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, the teachers, if you ever need anything we're all here," he said. "What made you collapse in the hallway?" he asked. "I smelly alcohol, and I started having flashes, and I was too sore to stand up," she answered quietly. "Remy, he drinks likes there's no tomorrow, I'll ask him to stop drinking in his room," he said. "Thank you," she replied quietly. "Do you want me to carry you to your room," he asked. "Yes, thank you," she said.  
  
"Okay, we're gonna stop at Remy's room first so I can get the talk out of the way, and I don't recommend you go to him when you're upset, he's a play- boy, he'll take advantage of the situation," he said scooping her up.  
  
They walked to a door a couple rooms down. John knocked on the door and heard someone moving around. "Who is it," Remy asked. "John," John answered. "Come on in," he called. They walked into the room and the strong smell of alcohol assaulted Rogue's nose. She closed her eyes tightly trying to will the memory away. "It's okay, babe, that's not gonna happen here, you're safe," she heard him whisper. She couldn't help her self though. She started shaking and crying. "Rogue calm down, think of something else," he said. "What can I do for the lady and Johnny?" Remy asked looking confused. "Can you not drink in here anymore?" john asked. "Why?" Remy asked. "I'll explain it to you later," he replied.  
  
"No," Rogue said. "He'll probably know by tomorrow anyways, Jubes or Kitty will tell him," John said. "The smell of the drinks, it sets her off, Jubes'll give you more details tomorrow. "Okay," Remy said slowly. "See you tomorrow, Rem," John said leaving.  
  
They got into the hallway and started walking towards her room. "I don't have any clothes," Rogue said quietly. "I can give you some of mine, or if you want to borrow Kitty's or Jubilee's that's cool," I'll borrow some of yours," Rogue said almost whispered.  
  
They made their way to his and Bobby's room. He went to his dresser and got some drawstring pants and a black t-shirt and handed them to her. "They're probably too big, but they should work," he told her. "Thank you," she said walking into the bathroom to change. She came out 10 minutes later in his baggy clothes with her wet hair hanging in her face. He walked up to her and touched the white stripes. "Did you dye these?" he asked. "No, they're natural," she answered. "Cool, okay now lets get you to your room so you can sleep," he said. He picked her up again and carried her to her room.  
  
They entered her room to see Jubilee and Kitty about to go to sleep. "Awwww, she looks so cute in John's clothes," he heard Jubilee whisper. He smirked and put her on the bed. "Good night," he said walking to the door.  
  
Once he was out of the room Jubilee and Kitty ran over to her. "So, why was Johnny-boy carrying you?" Jubilee asked. "I was having problems walking," she said. "Oh," Kitty said looking down. "I know that you know what happened to me," she said. "Yeah Bobby heard and we all really wanted to know so he told us," Jubilee answered. "Well when I got out of the shower I walked into the hallway and smelt alcohol, and I started having flashes of what happened, so I sat on the floor and cried, John found me and we stopped by Remy's room so John could ask him not to drink in there anymore, and I don't have any clothes so John gave me some of his, and then he brought me back here," Rogue explained to the what had happened.  
  
"That's our Johnny, always the hero," Jubilee and Kitty smirked. "Okay, well you're tired so you should probably sleep," Kitty said. "Yeah," rogue said and with that they all went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Rogue went into the kitchen to get something to eat. She walked in and saw a really tall and really hairy guy sitting at the table. "Haven't seen you around, you new?" the guy asked. She nodded her head yes. "What happened to your face?" he asked. Her hand went up to her lip and she looked down. She was saved from answering the question when John came in.  
  
"Hey Logan, Rogue," he said walking to the refrigerator and opening it. "I see you're feeling somewhat better," John said motioning to how she was walking. "I'm still a little sore but I should be fine in a couple days," she replied. "Cool, want some breakfast?" he asked her. "Sure," she said smiling at him.  
  
"So Rogue, what's your real name?" Logan asked. "How did you." she didn't get to finish asking her question because he answered. "I can tell Rogue's not your real name, never heard of anybody named Rogue," he said. "So what is it?" he asked again. "Marie D'Ancanto (I think that's right)," she said looking down. "Please don't call me by my real name," Rogue said. "Sure," he said.  
  
John brought her a plate of pancakes and they talked a little while they ate, mostly about her.  
  
A/N:: Okay, if this web site didn't have so many good fanfics on it, I'd never go back to it, cause it's really getting on my nerves. The past three days or so, the site has been down, and then it always does that thing where it says it's to busy or something (Grrrr, it's really annoying). So, I've update almost all my fics, and made a new one, plus I'm starting another new one, well I already started it, but I'm changing it around a lil' bit. The next chappy they're all probably gonna go to a club or something cause well it'd make Rogue uncomfortable and thus, more drama (like I need anymore of that ;) ) 


End file.
